This invention relates to a display device, particularly to a display device having a plurality of picture generation units to display a continuous wide picture consisting of pictures from the picture generation units.
A computerized visual game machine (hereinafter referred to as "TV game machine") has been known which has a display device using a plurality of cathode ray tubes (hereinafter referred to as "CRT") as picture generation unit and mirrors to produce panoramic picture so that the player can feel more dynamic and realistic atmosphere. Such a display device can be seen in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 48-25678, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-219881, for example.
In a display device using a plurality of CRTs, it has been seen that if CRTs are arranged in contact with one another, joining lines appear in a combined picture, which consequently provide a less dynamic atmosphere. In the display device of the above-mentioned publications, to eliminate such a joining line, CRTs are arranged in a rearwise direction or a sidewise direction of the machine with an appropriate space being kept between one another.
However, the arrangement of CRTs in the rearwise direction gives a TV game machine a greater depth. The arrangement of CRTs in the sidewise direction gives a TV game machine a greater width. Consequently, such a TV game machine requires a larger installation space.
It is usual that amusement arcade business desires to install in a limited space as many machines as possible. However, a smaller number of TV machines can be installed because of having greater depth or width. In addition, it could be seen that TV game machines of an increased size make transportation cumbersome.